i'll break it all for you
by HaneGaNai
Summary: In hindsight, he should have known better than to piss off a witch. Prompt fill from tumblr: tardisandwings asked: if you're still doing prompts,a witch curses derek with a fairy tale curse (any one of them, there were like a ton)which cant be broken ntil he finds his 'one true love'


In hindsight, he should have known better than to piss off a witch. He never really got along with their kind and they seemed not to appreciate his meddling. But in his defense she was a really mean bitch. And she tried to woo Stiles into being her protégé.

He never expected to be turned into a fucking frog though.

It took ten minutes for the pack to somewhat compose themselves and an additional ten for Stiles to calm down enough to be able to speak and actually _breathe_. And wasn't that a feat.

Derek croaked indignantly at him which only resulted in another set of giggles.

"Oh c'mon, you'd be laughing your ass off as well had it happened to anyone else." Stiles rasped at him, still fighting to regain his breath.

Derek bore his eyes into him, hoping it came across the way it should. He didn't really know how expressive frogs could be. Judging from Stiles' next words though the message got through.

"Dude, your glare is less effective without all the eyebrow, but I can still feel it."

The pack gathered around him, crouching down which he really appreciated, and began to loudly wonder what to do with him now that the witch has run off. There was not much they could do on their own though. Scott finally proposed going to Deaton and Derek wasn't really in any place to say no to that.

He did however jump away when any of the wolves tried to pick him up only to be caught by Stiles.

All the wriggling Derek did was done only on principle, because with all his fragile humanity and flailing limbs Derek still felt oddly safe cradled in Stiles' hands.

On second thought, his self-preservation senses must have been faulty, because Stiles almost dropped him when Deaton told them about the possible cure.

"True Love's kiss? Are you shitting me?" Stiles exclaimed, one hand flailing around as he held Derek close to his chest with the other.

Derek shared the sentiment. Because really?

"It is one of the Fairy Tale curses thus there only seems to be one possible solution." The vet explained, completely unperturbed. "I will look into it, but right now I can't really give you anything else."

"Derek doesn't even have a girlfriend or anything. That I know of." Isaac says from where he's been leaning against the wall. "At least he doesn't bring anyone around."

"Thank god for that, because knowing his luck they'd be looking for ways to eviscerate us all." Erica adds ever helpful.

Derek just slumped in Stiles' hold, his limps loose and dangling. He hoped he looked just as dejected as he felt.

Stiles patted him on the head. "Sorry buddy."

He ended up going home with Stiles. It was the safest choice, really. He'd end up trampled beneath a boot with Isaac, Erica looked far too amused by the whole ordeal to let him live and where Boyd was Erica was there too. Scott he didn't even consider.

Stiles put Derek on his bed and then dropped into his computer chair. He gave Derek an assessing look.

"Are you a werefrog now? Is that how it works?" The teenager asked and Derek really wished he could successfully roll his eyes in this form.

Surprisingly , Stiles must know him well enough to guess his reaction.

"I know you're rolling your eyes at me, I can see your little eyes twitching. It's a legitimate question though. Do you have any of your super wolfie senses? Did you gain any new ones? Or are you just a frog?"

Derek watched Stiles tap a long finger against his chin.

Then Stiles' grinned and clapped his hands. "Hey! Think you could catch flies with your tongue?"

Derek sighed inwardly. This would be a really long day.

"Okay, but how does that magical kiss really work? Does it have to be love on both sides or is one sided enough?" Stiles wondered aloud.

He placed a bowl filled with water in front of Derek, but that wouldn't really satiate hunger for long. And Derek refused to eat flies or anything of the sort.

"I mean, if it's just technicalities than maybe we just need to find a girl that is head-over-heels with you and have her kiss your frog-y lips. Mouth. Do you actually have lips? I should look that up."

"Now look at you, swimming around and croaking happily. Knew there must be something you'd enjoy."

Stiles leaned in over the edge of the bathtub and dragged his fingers through the water close to where Derek was. He squawked when Derek rewarded him with a splash of water for the comment."

"Oh sure, be that way. See If I'll help you out of the tub later."

It was close to dawn when Stiles finally decided it was time for bed, his laptop still on and a countless amount of tabs open.

Derek watched him wriggle into a comfortable position on the bed from his place on the other pillow.

All his jokes aside Stiles did actually try to help him out. He spent hours looking up fairy tale curses online, sharing the funnier tidbits with Derek or actively dismissing the wholly ridiculous ones not even slightly deterred by the fact that Derek couldn't really comment on any of it. Except maybe croak from time to time.

Stiles also didn't try to pick him up more than completely necessary which Derek was really thankful for. It made him feel less helpless when he could just jump on the bed on his own even if it felt incredibly nice to be cradled in Stiles' palms.

In all honesty though, he'd rather feel those hands on his real skin. It was ridiculous, but something in him ached at the thought that he came closest to holding Stiles at the vet's when he was a damn frog. Or that the only time they shared a bed his whole body was smaller than the pillow he was lying on.

He knew what he felt for Stiles and normally he was terrified how strongly he craved for him, but Derek lost too much in his life, had enough to mourn and regret. And even though he knew Stiles would never be mean about rejecting him he'd rather spare himself the pitying looks and stilled conversations. Friends was good enough.

He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. He hoped they would find a cure soon, because he didn't know how much longer he could stand being so close and still too far apart from Stiles.

Derek woke up with a start, his whole body tingling unpleasantly. With a groan he stretched and rubbed a hand over his face, scratching idly at his stubble.

_Wait_.

He sat up startled and looked down at himself. Skin, unblemished tanned skin. Fingers. He could feel his toes wriggling beneath the sheet he was covered with.

Derek laughed, couldn't help himself really. He was _back_.

A shuddery intake of breath reminded him of his surroundings.

He looked to the side to see Stiles kneeling next to the bed, hands holding onto the edge. He was staring at Derek with huge eyes, mouth open. Cheeks deliciously red. And Derek was so happy to be back in his body that he didn't think twice before drawing Stiles in and hugging him closely, unmindful of flailing limbs or that only Stiles' thin sheets seemed to be protecting his modesty.

"I'm back to normal." It felt incredibly good to be able to speak again. He let go of Stiles to hold him at arms length. "Do you know what happened? Did you do something?"

Stiles wasn't looking at him, but Derek could see the blush spread from his cheeks to his neck and ears.

"Stiles?"

Has he?

"Stiles? Stiles, did you-" Derek stuttered to a stop and licked his lips. He couldn't believe what he was going to ask. Because what other reason would Stiles have to refuse to face him, to blush like that. "Stiles, did you kiss me?"

Derek could feel Stiles' shoulders square, the teenager curling in on himself as if ready to defend himself.

"Yes." Stiles' reply was so silent, that Derek wouldn't be able to hear it if not for his heightened senses.

"I didn't really think it would work." Stiles continued after a moment, still not meeting Derek's eyes. "I mean, everything I read said that both sides have to feel strongly about the other, but. But I thought to hell with it, you were asleep so I might just as well try." Stiles' voice was hushed and pained and Derek could hear the crazy _thumpthumpthump_ of his heart. "And it worked. Somehow it worked. I guess all those fairy tales were wrong."

Derek released his hold on Stiles and just stared in disbelief as Stiles dropped to the floor sitting on his hunched, dejected. He knew he should say something, anything, because a True Love's kiss broke the curse which must mean- it has to mean that-

"Stiles." Derek didn't know his voice could be so soft. Neither did Stiles judging by the way he finally turned his face towards Derek. There was hope flickering in those amber eyes.

"Stiles, the fairy tales were true. It was all true." He leaned forwards reaching for Stiles again, watching Stiles' eyes widen, pink lips part endearingly. "You turned me back, because it's all true. You broke the curse."

He couldn't really work himself up to say what he really meant, but he knew Stiles would get it. Just the way he always seemed to understand what he wanted to say.

And Stiles did. Stiles got it, wrapping long arms around Derek's shoulders and closing the gap remaining between their lips on startled, happy laugh.


End file.
